


The Compromised

by Super_100_WG



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: Robin ends up having some lighthearted fun when he, Cyborg, and Starfire visit the Titans East, as per a small rivalry with a certain archer. Robstar and minor hints at Cybee.





	The Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or anything. Also, the views expressed by the characters about pairings do not necessarily reflect how I feel about them. They're just there to make a good story.

 

Robin sat in his seat in the Titans' jet giggling to himself. Well it was more like he couldn't stop laughing hysterically. Starfire was getting worried about him. Cyborg just snickered.

The three were headed to the Titans East tower for a weekend. The team needed a vacation. At first all five were going to go. Beast Boy had been looking forward to it for a while. But he kept playing pranks on everyone. He was always the jokester of the team, but it was seriously getting out of control. To reign him in, Cyborg and Robin came up with a plan to get him back. They had a little 'prank' of their own.

Beast Boy and Raven had been fighting a lot lately. Part of it was the out of control pranks he kept pulling. But usually Raven got mad at him and he just laughed it off. But the empath had been exceptionally short-tempered as well, to all the team members, not just Beast Boy. So he started getting fed up with her attitude and yelling back at her.

It was secretly decided between the remaining Titans that neither of them were going to the Titans East this weekend. It really wouldn't have been much of a vacation if they had to put up with Beast Boy's pranks or Raven's bad temper the whole time. Leaving the changeling out was simple. They said in front of him that they were leaving at 2:30p.m., so he could only sleep until 12 noon. He slept in pretty late sometimes. But they actually left at 10:30 a.m. They couldn't do that to Raven because she got up before any of them, so when it was time for them to go, they explained that someone had to watch and make sure the changeling didn't mess up too badly while they were gone, and that she seemed like the best person for the job. She tried to put up a fight but Robin wouldn't hear it. Starfire and Cyborg agreed with him. She would undoubtedly blame Beast Boy for her not going and be a terror to him the whole weekend. Normally she wouldn't have cared about going but she would hate to be stuck with just him all weekend, and plus she wanted to see Aqualad. With this plan, they killed two birds with one stone. Well, more like one bird and one shape-shifter, but you get the idea.

This might seem cruel, but Robin actually felt very lucky to have the green Titan on his team. A lot of it had to do with his creative thinking and combat skills, as well as being a decent, lighthearted friend. But sometimes Robin had a thing where he enjoyed other peoples' misery. If he did this to one of the others, he might be in trouble with them. But Beast Boy ticked his teammates off so much, sometimes they would want to do stuff like this to him. And the best part was, the guy never took it to heart. He was always annoyed but would get over it. Robin didn't know what he would do if his green friend stopped being like that.

Robin wished that he could see the look on Beast Boy's face when he found out that not only was he not going with them on the vacation he had been waiting for, but he was also stuck with who had to be his least favorite teammate. About 12:20p.m., he got that wish. He answered the distress call from Beast Boy.

"Dude! You said we were leaving at 2:30!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, we changed plans at the last minute. We tried to wake you up, but you were practically in a coma." Robin was having a hard time stifling his laughter.

"No fair! Everyone else gets to go!"

"Well I wouldn't say that..." From the communicator, a third voice was heard in the background.

"Stop your whining, Beast Boy. Don't you see that it's your fault we can't go?" said an angry Raven.

"Dudes, you left me here... with Raven?! What am I supposed to even do all weekend?"

"Why don't you read some of that fan fiction you told us about?"

Robin was almost on the floor laughing. "Sorry, Beast Boy, you're breaking up."

He closed the communicator. By now he was full on cackling.

At about a quarter to one, they arrived at the Titans East tower. The three walked into the main room after alerting the others of their presence. They were greeted cordially, as the others were glad to see them.

"Um, aren't you guys a couple short?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, but we figured BB and Rae could use a little bonding time." answered Cyborg.

Shrugging, she lead them to the couch where the remaining Titans East members were seated. Speedy immediately perked up.

"Hey Star! Looking good, as always!" he said.

"Why thank you, friend Speedy! You look most excellent as well." replied Starfire, not quite picking up on his flirting.

"Oh yeah, totally. Check out these muscles!" he said, holding out his arm and flexing the muscles in them.

"Oooh." Starfire said. She was kind of confused right now.

Now Robin had a thing for Starfire. He had for some time now. So while this exchange was going on, he was silently seething with jealousy.

"Oh, and check out these..." Speedy started, going for his arrows to impress her with what he had in his arsenal, but Robin cut him off.

"Ahem! Bumblebee, can you show us to our rooms?"

"Sure thing." she chuckled. She had picked up on everything that was going on.

Robin really liked his room that he was staying in for the weekend. It was also right next to Starfire's, so that was always a good thing for him. As he unpacked the few sets of clothes that he brought, he was trying to come up with a way to get back at Speedy. He couldn't think of anything suitable. Obviously he wasn't going to actually fight him, unless they were training.

'A little sparring match wouldn't hurt' he thought with a grin. But then he remembered, they were supposed to be on a vacation. Making everyone train would be a real party foul, so he dismissed the idea.

After they had dinner, he was heading to bed, but he figured he'd at least sneak up behind Speedy and scare him. Lame revenge, but it was better than nothing. He silently entered the archer's room through the open door and saw him sitting at his computer, typing away at something. He was on a website called fanfiction.net, and he was typing paragraph after paragraph of something.

'Blackmail material?' Robin asked himself. He knew Beast Boy read fan fiction sometimes. Apparently they were stories based off of a movie, TV show, video game, etc. Some were even about real people. Beast Boy had been reading fanfics based on the _Mega Monkeys_ series. Robin had stolen a glance at some of it once, and it was an angsty drabble about the terrible abuse the monkeys suffer during the in-game battles. He squinted to read some of what Speedy was getting ready to post.

It was a fanfic about him (Speedy) and Starfire getting together. Robin was furious! He was about to really let the archer have it.

"WHAT are you doing?" asked Robin loudly from behind him. Speedy jumped about a foot in the air and accidentally put a bunch of D's in the paragraph that he was typing.

"Chill out bro, it's just fan fiction." he said, putting his hands up.

Robin probably wouldn't have let it go so easily if he wasn't laughing at how bad he scared Speedy just now, but the leader was on the floor cracking up. Turns out getting revenge that way was a good way to do it after all.

"Besides, it's my best one yet. When the readers see this awesome story, they'll practically worship me! Those three weeks that I spent working on it will be worth it!" declared Speedy proudly. Robin just disgustedly shook his head.

The next day things went fairly well. The three original Titans were informed of a villain attack back in Jump City, but the two Titans who were back at the tower were able to handle it, with a little help from Thunder and Lightning. Beast Boy excitedly informed Robin that he'd be hanging out with the two afterwards. They had become good friends since he had talked the two of them out of being villains.

'Good, now he won't have to kill us when we get home' Robin thought. He also made sure to tell Cyborg that his high score was in very grave danger of being bested.

The gang at Titans East had also had a few rounds of video games. It was very obvious that Robin and Speedy were in fierce competition. The two had just beaten Mas and Menos respectively. Aqualad pointed out the irony that the two speedsters lost a race to Speedy. They were in one last tie-breaking race in their racing game. Robin didn't even know what it was called, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he beat Speedy in this race.

After side swiping Speedy's car and making him crash and wipe-out, Robin crossed the finish line first and won the game. He thought it fitting to win that way, as such was a classic move from another racing game he knew of, called _Burnout: Revenge_. **(Author's Note-I don't own that either.)** And boy, did Robin want some revenge on his opponent.

"You cheated!" Speedy stood up and accused.

"Sit your butt down, flipping out like that over some video game!" Bumblebee rebutted.

Robin made no attempt to stifle his laughter. He enjoyed Speedy's frustration even more than he did Beast Boy's the previous day. He felt a little guilty about what he did to Gar sometimes, but Speedy was a romantic rival. There was no guilt, at least not as long as the whole thing didn't get too far out of hand.

But Speedy really got him back that night. They were playing some game that was similar to truth or dare, and the players were asked questions. At some point, Aqualad asked Speedy something interesting.

"Speedy, write down on this piece of paper who you think each present member of the original Titans has the hots for. Go!"

Next to Starfire, Speedy wrote his own name and held it up for everyone to see. Based on her confused expression, it was clear that Speedy's assumption was incorrect. Next to Cyborg's name, he put Bumblebee. Cyborg blushed visibly when Speedy held the paper up. Now it was time to write down who he thought Robin liked. He wrote 'Sta' but hadn't crossed the T yet when Robin snatched the paper from him.

"No, don't do it!" Robin shouted. Starfire didn't know that Robin had a crush on her, and he wasn't sure what she would do if she found out right now. He needed to tell her only when he was ready. Speedy simply produced another piece of paper and began writing again.

"This person is someone Robin always has on his mind. They practically made his heart flutter when he worked with them and went on missions with them. He even fantasized about the person when they weren't even there!"

Speedy rambled about who he thought Robin's crush was. But when he held the piece of paper up, Robin's expression became one of horror. He thought it would say 'Starfire'.

It said 'Slade'.

"I mean, think about it. How many nights have you spent relentlessly searching for him? I bet you never tracked the Joker that intensely. And every time you hear his name, you go crazy. You know what they say Wonder Boy, there's a thin line."

Robin couldn't even bring himself to respond. The thought of him liking Slade was so disturbing that even being suggested as a joke was almost unbearable to him. He turned and left, quickly departing to his room.

"Robin, are you the okay?" he heard Starfire call after him. He couldn't answer her. The rest of the people in the room glared at Speedy.

"Man, what did you do that for? I gave you guys that info so we could all be on the same page, not so you could use it in some petty rivalry!" Cyborg complained to the archer.

Robin had wanted to go to bed, but he found it hard to sleep after what just happened. 'Do people really suspect that I feel that way... about Slade?!' he kept thinking. There was a computer in his room. He logged on, but wasn't sure what to do. He certainly couldn't look for leads on Slade after what happened.

He took out his communicator and called Beast Boy. He didn't get an answer. 'Man, that kid always finds something to do when there's nothing to do.' he thought. Then he got an idea.

He went to the fan fiction website that Beast Boy went to. He found some interesting stories and pairings. An alarming number of them involved him and Slade.

"So that's where he got that idea from!" he realized aloud.

Then he found a good one about him and Starfire. He read that one and a few more short stories. He came across a few that paired Starfire with Speedy. He was angered, but curiosity got the better of him. The one he took a look at involved Starfire leaving their tower and moving to the Titans East tower to be with Speedy.

It was just a story, but Robin felt angry and bitter. He tried putting a nasty review on it, but commentary was restricted to those who had accounts. And it would take too long for Robin to make one. Barely even thinking, he made his way to Speedy's room. The archer wasn't there, and his computer was left on. 'Excellent, now I'll get back at Speedy and tell those authors what I think of their story in one shot!' he thought malevolently. He was getting ready to walk into the room when he heard a soft voice.

"Robin?" the voice said. Starfire's voice. He turned around to face her.

"Um, hey Star." he said, trying to be nonchalant.

"What are you doing in Friend Speedy's room?' she asked curiously. He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I was just, uh, seeing where he was."

"He has gone outside to do the practice of targeting. But Robin, last I saw, you were furious with him."

"Yeah. I... I wanted to... have a word with him! Yea!"

"Robin, why do you and Speedy always have the fallings out?"

"W-we don't always..."

"Why were you so angry when he spoke to me when we first arrived?"

"I wasn't..."

"You have been acting the strange as of late. Friend Robin, is there something you wish me to know?"

He knew he couldn't hide it much longer. He didn't want to tell her, but refusing any more would just make things really awkward between them. But what was he supposed to say? 'Hey Starfire, I like you.' Well, he couldn't really think of any other way to say it.

"Well, Star, I... I like you."

"Oh Robin, I like you too, very much so!" Starfire said excitedly, wrapping her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. He didn't even mind.

So, she liked him too? He wondered if she meant that she liked him romantically, the way he did her. He knew she wasn't accustomed to the ways of earth, and that there was a possibility that they weren't on the same page. Maybe if he tried to kiss her, He'd know-

"But Robin, why are you in Friend Speedy's room?" she asked once again.

"Star, he's been writing stories about you and him. Disturbing stories."

"Stories? Where are they? I would like to see them."

"They're on his computer."

Robin moved the mouse that was by the computer. Speedy was still signed into the website, with his screename Archer390 in the top right corner of the screen. He clicked into the 'My Stories' section, and found some graphic and mature short stories about Speedy and Starfire. He clicked on a random one and they both started reading. They stopped after getting to the part where the two characters were heavily making out.

"Why would Friend Speedy create something like this?" Starfire asked, feeling just as disgusted as Robin.

"He likes you too, I think. I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did, though-"

"Robin, you were justified in your actions. He should not be writing something like this."

"I'm sorry, Star. I would never even dream of writing things like that about you, or anyone on the team." When he had scanned the website earlier, he found "lemons" featuring various members of the team. It would be disturbing for any of them to read about themselves in situations like the ones described.

"Robin, what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea, Star." So he told her his plan, and she happily approved.

He went to the "review" button for another author's story and clicked. This one had featured Speedy and Starfire.

He typed this: _You disgusting pigs! Starfire would NEVER do that with Speedy! Why don't you go crawl down a really deep hole!_

He went to another with the same pairing and typed: _Your story sucks. She would never go out with Speedy. Since you even suggested such a thing, why don't you just jump off a bridge?_

This whole time he was doing this on Speedy's Archer390 account, too. He went to one that paired him (Robin) and Slade.

He really let loose on this one. _You are the most disgusting person I never met, and thank god. I hope we never do meet. Slade is Robin's worst enemy and you're writing that they have some romantic relationship? How do you think Robin feels about this? I wouldn't even wish for Slade to have to read this! Get this filth off the website! Go somewhere and die, I'm sure no one would miss you! Disgusting PIG!_

He found one that featured him and Aqualad. He typed up the response and went to post it, but got an error message. _This account has been permanently banned for extremely abusive language._

Robin smirked. He remembered how Speedy said he had some big story that he'd been working on, which should make this all the more enjoyable. He exited the website and turned the monitor off, then went to his room to go to bed. He said his goodnights to Starfire.

The next day, the gang had just eaten breakfast and were getting ready to get dressed when they heard a blood curdling roar from Speedy's room. Robin tried to put on a concerned look as he went to "investigate" but he had a hard time hiding his amused grin.

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!" shouted Speedy hysterically.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked, appearing in the doorway alongside Robin.

"My account! It's been banned! Right when I was about to post the best story in history!" He read the details of the ban, which cited examples of "his" abusive messages.

"I never sent these! How did this happen?" It was then that he noticed Robin, barely able to contain his laughter. "You! You did this?!"

Starfire spoke. "Friend Speedy, I have read the stories that you have written about me, and I do not like them at all. And neither does Robin. And so I am afraid your account has been..." She paused for dramatic effect.

"...the compromised."

It took Robin a full ten minutes to stop laughing at that. It wasn't just what she said, it was how she said it. He was on the floor for the first seven minutes, he managed to get up but was still laughing for a bit after that. Speedy just looked at the floor.

"Oh yeah, BB's gonna love this!" they heard. They saw Cyborg with a recording device. If they were going to leave him, the least they could do was bring him back a present.

So that afternoon, it was time for the three original Titans to return to their own tower. Speedy begrudgingly stood by the rest of the Titans East while they said their goodbyes to their guests.

"Thanks for having us, Bumblebee. I... hope I didn't cause too much trouble." Robin said scratching the back of his neck.

"After he said that you had a crush on Slade, I think he got off easy." replied Bumblebee with a wave of her hand. Just as they had said their final goodbyes and were heading out, they heard one last thing from Bumblebee.

"Give me a call sometime, Sparky!" Cyborg blushed at that.

Upon arriving back to the tower, the gang saw Beast Boy peer out from behind the couch, then run over to them excitedly. "I'm saved!"

Starfire gave him a bone crushing hug, which he happily returned.

"Oh, hey." they heard from Raven who was sitting on the other couch. Hopefully she wasn't still mad at them for leaving her.

"So, what did you guys do while you were over there?" Beast Boy asked excitedly. Robin smiled and rubbed his hands together. He and Cyborg exchanged glances.

"It's a long, juicy story, Beast Boy. You'll want to take a seat for this." And so he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I know I didn't wrap up the romance but I figured they could take it slow. Reviews are appreciated. Also note: I'm not working on Teen Titans fics anymore. I only post the ones I already have written.


End file.
